Many conventional all terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) include four wheels which are all drivingly coupled with an engine to facilitate all-wheel drive operation of the ATV. In certain such ATVs, one-way clutches (e.g., sprag-type clutches) are provided in the hubs of the front wheels of the ATV in order to facilitate overrunning of the front wheels during certain driving conditions.